X:Black::Coffee:X:
by Barabista
Summary: Zero Kiriyu has a problem.  That problem also happens to be his most trusted ally, his subcoordinate, his deputy and much more. Her name is Shizukana Konra, and she doesn't realise a thing...  Oneshot for a friend, ZeroXOC. Enjoy! Rated T for mild blood.


**-X-•:::B.l.a.c.k::C.o.f.f.e.e:::•-X-**

**-X-•...:::****ブラックコーヒー****:::...•-X-**

**X:.:.:Z:e:r:o...K:i:r:y:u...O:n:e:s:h:o:t:.:.:X**

•**::C:o:p:y:r:i:g:h:t:s::•**

Zero Kiryuu doesn't belong to me, but Kana does, and this little oneshot plot does too. So don't steal. Everything else belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**Vampire Knight© Matsuri Hino**

**Vampire Knight Oneshot**

•••**:::...|...:::••• **

Zero Kiriyu stalked throughout the ornate halls of the Hunter's Association Mission Deployment Center, an angry frown across his face. He was extremely frustrated, so much so that his thoughts were practically clouded in red. It was her.

**Always her.**

He didn't understand, not why his heart slammed against his ribs frantically when she walked by, nor the way his stomach coiled sickeningly whenever she brushed against him. He had never been the emotional type, but this stupidly intelligent and beautiful girl set aflame feelings he never even knew a single person was capable of.

Zero mentally face palmed. Did he actually just say 'Stupidly intelligent'? Urgh...

He continued to stomp childishly across the marble floor, deciding to cool his anger with his usual sit on the rooftop, to watch the golden fiery orb arise from the hills beside the Association.

As he turned the corner, something bright and unnatural for the gothic, grey stone surroundings. Back stepping, Zero's lavender eyes looked over the offending object. It was quite tall, a huge box shape with a bright red cover, and silver designs etched all over it. He sighed through his nose, and walked closer to it with his long strides. Zero contemplated its reasons for being here, before gently pressing the large button at the front of the machine.

Suddenly, a paper cup plummeted from a small hatch in the machine, and thick brown liquid swirled in the bottom as it too dropped in one fine trickle into the cup. Zero picked up the cup and examined it with a cold, lavender gaze. Coffee. Black coffee. He made a slight face at the bitter, strong scent that engulfed his senses, and he realised that it must have been that new American huntress who had requested this Coffee dispenser.

Zero gave a slight snort, his thoughts on that pretence of a huntress. She was very loud, with a tendency to get into trouble, and to be grudgingly saved by either himself or Kana.

She was, he supposed, the polar opposite of Shizukana.

In a way, he mused, he hated her best qualities. The bravery, the independence, the pride, the self preservation. With her, he felt like there was nothing he need to do, to well, complete her.

Unlike it was with Yuki. He smiled slightly, remembering everything he'd had to do to keep the little female out of trouble. Of course, she'd ended up getting married to a pure blood vampire, an now held his child in her growing stomach. He remembered being surprised at his own reaction, realising that although he hated the pure blood that had caused this, he was happy that Yuki was. This meant that the little female had practically flung herself at him, demanding that he be the godfather. Once she had unlatched herself, she had scurried over to Kana, who had been patiently gauging Zero's reaction, and demanded that she too be the opposing godparent. Zero had silently snickered at her shocked, wide eyed reaction, it took a lot to get that from her.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he strode across the clay roof tiles, drinking in the warm golden glow, ad the thick, woodsy scent that waved off the area.

Suddenly, he set his lavender eyes on a familiar head of long coppery-russet hair.

Groaning, Zero realised he had walked literally **straight **into his problem. She was right in front of him.

As expected, her head turned to reveal dark sun-tanned skin, more coppery brown bangs, and venomous green eyes.

Coupled with, non other than an amused smirk.

"Morning Kiriyu." She smiled and waved slightly, ignoring Zero's pained expression, since she knew she had that sort of effect on him.

"Hn." Kana sighed at Zero's typical response, and settled to just looking back at sunrise.

"What are you doing out here, Konra?"

Kana looked mildly surprised at Zero's sudden speech, but responded all the same.

"I'm watching the sunrise, Kiriyu, the same as I do everyday? And my name is Kana, or Shizukana. Definitely not Konra."

Zero simply rolled his eyes at this, and continued to weigh up how he had never seen her before whilst he had been up here.

She watched him sit down beside her, and rolled her eyes at his hidden look of bafflement.

"I normally sit on the highest tower, you knob. That's why you've never seen me here." she drawled, watching as realisation and irritation crossed his face.

"Knob?"

"Yes. Knob."

"Of all the colourful words you know, knob?."

"Shutup. It was the best I could come up with. It's still early you know."

Zero glared at her nonchalant expression, before returning his gaze to the musky brown liquid which warmed his hands.

Kana shuddered at the cold breeze that blew around her, and tugged her thin shirt closer to her, closing her arms across her chest. Suddenly, her vision was covered by a dark, charcoal brown fabric. Eyes widening, she looked over at Zero, whose arm was outstretched, holding his own jacket out for her. She thanked him quietly, and took the beaten jacket ,slipping it gently over her shoulders.

Zero looked over, and quite satisfied that Kana was no longer shivering, turned back to his, err,... Coffee? Kana in turn looked back over at him, marvelling at the way his black shirt clung tightly to his pale toned chest, and how little clothing he wore, and yet did not shiver. His silver hair flopped delicately into his eyes, and his pale, ivory skin matched perfectly with his cold lavender eyes.

Kana sighed, and thought more on contrasts and matches. Zero was a vision of matching and coexisting colour and personality. He was, she supposed, constant. He never had sudden mood swings, or outbursts of anger, neither did he ever convey signs of excitement, or happiness. He was always, always controlled.

How must that feel? Kana thought, To be constant? Controlled? She laughed inwardly. Like it would be useful to me...

Zero, however unusual, was sharing her line of thought.

He had never been the type to notice particular characteristics, but hers were like graffiti on a church. Noticeable, bright, and daring.

She was exotic, a wild, different type of person. An enigma, in every sense. She contrasted herself beautifully, with that dark cinnamon hair, which hung in half-curled, untamed layers around her dark, heart shaped face. Her eyes, which glowed a bright poisonous green, and her dark, tanned skin, perfect save the few long scars that marred her cheek. But it wasn't just how she looked. She had such variety of emotion, a wild temper, a sharp tongue. The way she attacked things of everyday occurrence with such, such...** Passion.**

Zero smirked slightly.

_She was annoying though._

"What are you thinking about?" Kana asked, breaking both herself and Zero from their thoughts.

Zero smirked again.

"I was thinking about how annoying you are."

Silence...

"Hn. Well, funnily enough, I was thinking about how much of an antisocial brat you were. And still are."

Zero gave a dark chuckle at her offended expression.

"At least I'm not as bad as I was."

"Yeah. Now you have the energy to argue with me. Oh joy."

"Hn."

"Great answer Kiriyu, just bloody creative."

Zero looked up at her, her expression one of risen eyebrows and a hard set mouth. Again, just looking at her made his stomach squirm in a way that wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

Zero then muttered something at the cup in front of him.

"What did you say?" Kana leaned forward, her cinnamon hair brushing the top of Zero's leg.

"Zero. My name is Zero. You've known me for long enough to call me by my first name, Kana."

Kana looked at him as if he'd gone insane, letting a small blush colour her cheeks and laughing quietly.

"Four years of knowing and working with you, and I've finally been promoted to calling you Zero! This is a victory!" She grinned at his bemused expression, waving her arms in a little explosion gesture.

Stillness filled the air.

Zero breathed in, filling his senses with her scent. Being a vampire, Zero could smell the thick, lush scent of her blood, pulsing through her veins, and her scent of sunshine, honeysuckle and cotton. His vampire senses overwhelmed him for a moment, and her scent throbbed painfully through his system, before he jammed his lips to the cup.

The bitter coffee filled his mouth, and he ignored the looks of concern from Kana.

"Zero?"

He glanced over, but the throb of pain covered his eyes again. In his panic, and his concern to not hurt Kana, he bit savagely down on his own hand.

Kana's eyes widened, and she grasped his pale hand and tugged it away from his mouth. Zero groaned as his eyes glowed crimson, and Kana pushed her neck closer.

"I- I won't be ab-ble to stop. Ka-ana." He gasped out. Kana now practically sat on top of him, pushing the dark flesh of her neck against his firmly closed lips. Groaning again, Zero took instead to resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Zero." She pleaded, "You've got to stop doing this to yourself, just drink."

"N-No. I'll hurt you." Gasping, he shuddered at the waves of hunger rolling through him.

Soon, Kana realised that there was no way he was going 'hurt' her.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ignoring the squirming butterflies that threatened to make her throw up, she lowered her forehead to his, feeling her head heat up against the burning fever that covered Zero.

**She breathed in deeply.**

**And kissed him.**

Immediately, Zero went rock solid. But Kana continued, just a gentle pressure atop his surprisingly cool, soft lips.

They felt a little like rose petals, Kana thought.

Slowly, Zero unfroze. His brilliant brain was, for a moment, completely and brilliantly blank.

The kiss was a bit rough, but absolutely intoxicating. Both had kissed others before, but this was different, almost feral.

She inwardly fought the gasp that nearly erupted from her lips.

_He wasn't supposed to respond!_

His bloody hands twined themselves into her thick copper hair, and her hands lapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer, intensifying the connection.

His lips moved roughly against hers, an animalistic growl enjoying from his throat. She herself moaned a little into the kiss, his silver hair brushing her forehead, tangling in her own bronze threads.

Although Zero's thoughts were corrupted, he managed to make out the taste of her mouth. There was definitely a tinge of honey, and a bright burst of orange. Her tongue swept across the inside of his mouth, whilst he let his own tongue drag across her lower teeth.

Again moaning, Kana wondered how someone so cold and emotionless, could hide such incredible passion. His taste overwhelmed her, the taste of mint, and,... was that coffee?

Breaking away, the two gasped for air, not once breaking the clash of lavender on emerald.

They leaned against each others foreheads, bright red blushes scrawling across the two's faces.

**"Ahem."**

Kana and Zero's heads snapped up, and upon seeing their student Kaito's amused grin, burned an even brighter shade of scarlet.

"Well...the paperwork is on the desk, when you've finished." He waggled his eyebrows, and brought his hands up in a_ 'Don't let me interrupt'_ gesture.

With a wave, Kaito left the two to burn in the shards of what he had nicknamed **'Vampire-Vampire Hunters Pride**' that remained.

Kaito suddenly cackled. **Wait till he told Yuuki, and Ichiru!**

**-X-::F.I.N::-X-**

**::A/N::** Errm,...well... Ta-da! You like? I don't. Lol. Sorry for spelling errors,grammatical crap, ect. Again, so I don't get arrested, ZERO KIRYUU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NEITHER DOES YUUKI CROSS, OR KAITO WHATS-HIS-SECOND-NAME.

If your wondering, or planning to correct me, I do spell it Yuuki as opposed to Yuki, and Kiriyu as opposed to Kiryu/Kiryuu (Cause the first Kanji character is Kiri, not Kir)

Thank you! Xx

**Black Coffee©**


End file.
